


Anomaly - CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN

by L (lbenji), lbenji



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Family, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, FUCK, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Gay Rights, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pansexual Thor, Peter is a Little Shit, Pining, Pining Thor (Marvel), Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gammahammer - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbenji/pseuds/L, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbenji/pseuds/lbenji
Summary: what’s up! this is disney channel and here’s my attempt at a thorbruce fic! i don’t really have an updating schedule so please just bare with me! i promise i’ll try to make this worth your while! with all of the fic clichés of course. please leave kudos and a comment if you’d like! it would make me so so so happy! thank you lovelies!





	1. Chapter 1 - Anomaly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s up! this is disney channel and here’s my attempt at a thorbruce fic! i don’t really have an updating schedule so please just bare with me! i promise i’ll try to make this worth your while! with all of the fic clichés of course. please leave kudos and a comment if you’d like! it would make me so so so happy! thank you lovelies!

Bruce banner was an atheist. He believed in facts, logic, and what he knew for sure. The idea of a god to him was baffling. Then, the battle of new york happened.

The scientist saw how the lightning appeared from the other man’s hammer. ‘Thor.’ Bruce has read about him in grade school for christ’s sake! (Saying christ  _was_ incredibly ironic, considering Thor was a Norse god.) He was such anomaly and Bruce wanted to know more.

About three years later the ‘Avengers’ (that was the team name apparently,) were back together again. Bruce witnessed something that he knew by all laws, was made purely by science, but of course... It was trying to kill the entire human race. He turned into the Hulk, his green alter-ego, and lost all memories of that time.

* * *

Thor had a basic role during the fight : Kill some robots, kick ass. Eventually it was over and everyone went back to everything they did regularly. Two years later the god was needed on his own planet, he didn’t know what was happening, but he knew that something was happening.

He had nightmares of Agard, in flames and ruins. Determined to find what caused these awful dreams he found Surtur, who wanted to trigger Ragnarök, which would be the destruction of his home. He ended up on Sakaar, eventually finding his friend, Dr. Banner. 

They flew back to earth together, with the editions of the Valkriye, Brunnhilde, and Thor’s brother, Loki.  When they got back to earth Dr. Banner immediately threw himself into his work. It worried Thor, so he decided he would have to _force _the doctor to get him to stop working.

* * *

[THOR]

I was standing in the doorway of Banners room. He was hunched over his desk working on something. He was exhausted, I knew this, but he still looked very nice.. Soft, even. 

“I know you’re standing over there.” I fell out of the door frame and crashed into a couple of objects. “Do you need something?

“No! I mean- I was just looking at this wall!” He turned around in his chair and gave me a _look, _it’s not my fault! “It’s a lovely shade of green!” I grinned and looked down at the boxes I had fallen into.

“Nobody comes to me unless they need something, _Thor_. So what do you want?” He seemed irritated and I didn’t know what to do to make him feel any better.

“I apologize for upsetting you Banner, the reason I came to you is because the spider-boy is making dinner, I just believe it would do him a great deal of happiness if you came to eat. It would also make me quite happy, I mean not that you make me happy, wait- No! You do make me happy just- uh..”

”Alright, alright, I’ll go, but! If I want to leave I can leave.” I grinned once again and got up quickly. 

“Yes! Okay Banner! Come with me.” 

We walked into the kitchen and dining area. As soon as the spiderling saw Banner his eyes lit up and he ran to the older man. 

“Dr. Banner! You made it!” He wrapped his arms around Banner, and pulled him into a hug. Banner first looked uncomfortable, being wrapped by Peters small frame, but giving into the hug. “We made spaghetti!” The boy exclaimed, pointing at Stark. 

“Mhm, Peter can cook... Sort of.” 

“Mr. Stark! I can cook! I was just holding back my culinary skills so you wouldn’t feel bad.” Stark chuckled and walked over to the teen, messing with his hair slightly. 

“Sure, can you use your culinary skills to set the table?”

”Okay...” Peter grumbled letting go of banner, “thank you for coming Dr. Banner! Nobody thought you would but Thor was really determined, we all just thought it was an excuse for him to stare at you though.” He clapped his hand over his mouth and ran into the kitchen. Bruce laughed lightly and looked over at me for just less than a second. 

Dinner was good overall, Banner sat at one of the corners of the long table, and Peter claimed the seat next to him before I could move to it. When the meal was over the scientist and I were the only ones left in the dining room. 

“Do you want me to walk you back to your room?” I offered. 

“I don’t think any danger will pop up in the next 40 steps I take to get there, but sure.” He gave me a weak smile and I got what the midgardians called, butterflies. How dare they be in my stomach! I am the god of thunder for Odins sake! “Goodnight Thor.”

”Goodnight Banner! Sleep well!”

”Just Bruce, Thor. And you too.” I walked back to my room to find Stark standing there with his blasters on, and my bed destroyed. 

“Oops?” He said, like it was a question, “listen. I was just trying something out and your bed was in the way!”

”Stark.” I glared at him, “where will I sleep now?”

“I dunno, I think bruce has room, but you would have to share a bed.” He grinned and I clenched my fist. 

“But you have riches! Why don’t you just purchase another bed?!”

“It’s late, none of the places are open.” I muttered something about how he was cheap and annoying, then headed back to Banner’s room.

“Bann- Bruce?” I quickly corrected myself, “Stark destroyed my bed and told me to come stay with you for the night. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I can sleep on the couch.”

“Oh- Okay Thor. No it’s alright you can sleep in here, I don’t know what you would prefer to do, if you don’t want to sleep on the bed with me I can go on the floor.”

”No. I am a guest! I shall sleep on the floor. Thank you for the offer though, dear friend.” I smiled at him and settled onto the floor. 

I hope he doesn’t have any sudden nightmares..


	2. Chapter Two - Bad Pick Up Lines

[THOR]

”Mr. Thor!” The Stark boy ran up to me waving and looked out of breath, “so... How did last night go?” 

“Last night? What happened last night?” I eyed the teen and tried to think of any events worth remembering; None. 

“Oh you know, just you and Dr. Bann-“

”Shh! You don’t want to talk about this without Brunn!” Loki appeared out of thin air and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“There’s nothing to discuss. All that happened was simpl-”

”Mr. Thor! Please! Wait for Brunnhilde!” As if she were summoned, the Valkyrie walked through the door.

“I’m here!” She grinned mischievously and stepped closer to me. “Now what happened with you and the scientist, _lightning boy_.” 

“Absolutely nothing!” They looked skeptical and I sighed and began.

* * *

_I settled onto the floor and pulled my blanket close. _

_“Thor?” I looked up to see Banner wide-eyed and scared. “I um.. Jesus Christ I can’t believe I’m about to ask you this.. I um, Thor?" He looked up at me and I saw terror behind his brave face._

_"Yes? Bann- Bruce?"_

_"Can I talk to you about something?" I inched closer to where he was on the bed and nodded, "I uh, I'm having nightmares again.. I usually just go to my desk and work on something to distract myself, but you're here and I don't want to disturb you."_

_"Can I help you with it?" He shook his head and he looked just entirely burned out. "May I sit next to you Bruce? I had nightmares, about my sister, about my brother, just my family in general. I tried to be brave because; I'm the god of thunder! I'm going to be king! But it never got better until you helped me... It was nice to have someone by my side, who got what I was going through."_

_"Thor-" The scientist grabbed my hand and sighed, "can you sleep up here tonight? Just encase I get another nightmare?" I nodded and Bruce laid his head on my chest, I let my fingers roam through his curls, then everything was finally peaceful. _

* * *

"Mr. Thor! You just achieved a fanfic trope ...I didn't know that could actually happen! That's like, god level! Well you are a god.." Peter started rambling and said something about an archive. "You are whipped! I gotta tell Mr. Stark!"

"The boy's right." Loki began, "you are whipped." I glared at him and walked into the kitchen. It's not like it meant anything right? He was just scared and I helped him out, that's what friends are for right?

Right?

"So, point break, Peter told me you are falling hard for the big guy. Is that true buddy o' friend of mine?" Stark leaned over the counter and grinned, as if he could see through my soul. 

"No! That's not what happened. He was having trouble sleeping so he laid on me, and we fell asleep. He looks like a small bear when he sleeps. Do you know what he uses to wash his hair by the way? It's extremely soft and I like it." He waved his hand as to signal defeat.

"Oh my lord. You are head over heels. Nope! Nope. Go talk to Peter and his friends about your schoolboy crush." As he walked out, as if it was on cue, the teenager and two of his friends walked in.

"So, this is him?" A dark-skinned girl said, she looked me up and down. "I'm Shuri Udaku, T'Challa's sister. I've heard about you, but if you do _anything _so much as say anything to Dr. Banner other than how much you love him and adore him? I will blast your white ass back to Asgard."

"Peter, this is your friend? I like her! It's nice to meet you princess, and I assure you me and Banner are the best of friends. I would never let any harm come to him! I will kill for him." Shuri smirked and looked over at the other two teens.

"Oh yeah, he's in love." A slightly tanned boy with blonde hair stepped forward with his hand out, "Harley Keener, Peters husband, Shuri's rival." 

"Husb- When was that established?!" Peter sputtered and glared at Harley.

"Ignore him Thor, so as the rightful heir of Stark Industries," he said and put his finger to the other boys lips, "I would like to ask what your intentions are with our son?"

"Son? He's more than double your age?"

"It's a joke Mr. Thor.. We want to help you get your man!" I blinked and looked at all of them.

"Peter does he think nobody can tell?" Shuri said with a thick African accent, "you sir, are in love. No use denying it, we're here to help you. This includes but is not limited to: " She gestured at Harley and he turned off the lights. 

"Pick up lines, romantic gestures, first dates, making love, proposing, moving in together, adopting, and loving each other until you die." Peter brought up a slideshow and clicked through the parts as Shuri spoke. 

"I-I don't think I'm at the first point yet? I don't even know if Dr. Banner is interested in men." Peter grinned and changed to a slide that read: 'Bruce Banner, raging bisexual.' "Oh."

"That's right! First up, what do you know about pick up lines?" 

"Oh I know a couple, I've got this young stark. Do not worry."

"I think maybe we should worry?" Shuri whispered as I walked into the living room. 

"Hey Thor? What's up?" Bruce waved at me and moved over so I had a seat on the couch, I looked down and remembered the lines I was supposed to try.

"Feel my skin!" He looked confused and I continued, "it's made of boyfriend material!" 

"Th-"

"I'm not a photographer, but I can totally shoot us together!" I smiled and continued to the last one, "hey your foot looks like it's getting kind of heavy... Can I hold it for you?"

"Thor wh-" The scientist shifted his position in his seat. "You- Uh, you said those wrong?" I frowned and tried to figure out what was bad, wasn't that the thing? "It's feel my shirt, it's made of boyfriend material. Not that I think you want me to be your boyfriend! You're straight and that wouldn't make any sense. You're a god and I'm just a human! Who could imagine that?"

"Bruce, you're something far more spectacular and enticing than a human, you are a beautiful smart man. On Asgard sexualities aren't apparent, it's just whoever you love... But I see I've made you uncomfortable so, I'll go." I stood up but felt his hand on my wrist.

"No! I mean, no I was just.. nervous I guess. Talking out of my ass." He smiled and let go of me, "you can stay if you want. I like your company, Thor."

Oh, I think I really am in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took 3000 (ahahahahah) years to put up and make im just,, not motivated anyways share this with your friends p l e a s e,,, and uhh kudos are greatly appreciated and i hope you get 10$??


	3. UPDATE

i'm currently reworking this, and if you are following along (for some reason,) expect a better version to be uploaded in the near future! i love y'all please stay safe and wash your hands


End file.
